Settle Down With Me
by EldestSalvatore
Summary: "Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in" this is a one shot based on the closing scene between Damon and Elena in 4x07. This is what the scene probably would have looked like if on HBO and the best part? You don't have to hear Stefan and Caroline'd dreadful voice over. I suggest you have ice cubes at the ready...


"You"

It was the single word that constantly was running through his mind throughout the day. One single word and yet it caused Damon to feel a mess of emotions and the second she had said it he wanted to question her on it but obstacle after obstacle how shown up today. From Professor Shane killing the moment, Jeremy attacking his sister and now Stefan leaving the house because it seemed he couldn't be in the same room with the both of them. The moment that Elena had entered the threshold of the house and he had led her into the parlor room he had wanted to continue their conversation were it had left off. Seeing the stress on her expression made him choose otherwise though as he approached her. Handing her a glass of bourbon and expecting her to decline but instead accepting it.

"Thanks" usually she wasn't one to accept this strong liquid but she needed it as she takes a short sip before removing it from he lips.

Damon's brow arching seeing her take a sip as he takes a seat on the couch beside her "I was being polite. I thought you hated whiskey."

Even when it came to her taste in alcohol he knew her "my brother wants to kill me."

Well he knew that feeling well "welcome to the club" offering her a sideways smirk wanting to help lighten the tense mood. Lifting his glass and clicking his against hers in a mock toast and catching the slight smile on her lips causing him to give himself a mental pat on the back because at least he made her smile.

Both of them raising their glasses to their lips and taking a sip of whiskey. Elena being the first to speak as she releases a soft sigh "Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way….I think it's safe to say that I'm not good at this whole vampire thing."

Hearing the sadness in her tone he nods his head in understanding. Jeremy he could understand seeing as this was because of the five because other than that Jeremy would never try and hurt his sister. Of course Stefan would want to fix Elena because in his eyes she was a doll he had set on the pedestal. He treated her like glass as if she could break and Elena was stronger than anyone assumed. Caroline, well honestly Caroline had no damn room to talk seeing as she wanted to do doggy style with Klaus. Hating seeing Elena so defeated "you want to know what I think" he asks not missing the way she suddenly eyes him before nodding "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive."

It's the truth as a human she had always been guarded afraid to taint her image but as a vampire she had allowed herself to be free and in his eyes she was stunning. To Damon though vampire or human, fangs or heart beat he'd love her just the same because to him she was still Elena.

A smile lighting up on her features because for the first time today she's actually being given a compliment "that dance that they did today kind of reminded me of when" she trails off.

"When we danced together" he finishes off for her recalling the way their eyes had connected earlier today both of them picturing the last time they had been on the floor together. This just showing how much their relationship had progressed and how much he had changed. The first time at the pageant was the moment he had realized he had felt something for her beyond attraction not knowing that eventually down the line he'd end up falling in love with her.

After a few moments of silence she decides to stop dancing around the subject "I wanted to dance with you today" she whispers as she casts her gaze towards the ground.

The statement is simple but it's enough to make Damon's dead heart resurrect itself placing his tumbler down and then gently taking hers from her as he sets it on the table. Seeing the confusion spreading on Elena's features he rises from his spot and offers her his hand, watching as she glances at his outstretched hand considering it for a moment before accepting it. Closing his hand over hers and leading them over towards the fireplace. _Don't screw this up….don't screw this up I'd say it's just like prom but I never even did that_ pushing back and ignoring the little voice inside his head. Drawing her body closer to his and marveling in the way her frame molds against him, Elena's eyes meeting his noticing how close her face is to his _I can do this_ he assures himself.

There's no music playing but that doesn't stop them as they sway to the sounds of their own breathing. Feeling Elena place her right hand in his and her left hand on his shoulder _gentleman_ he reminds himself as his hand rests on her waist. Both of them gazing at each other as they begin to sway together, though no words are exchanged between the both of them their eyes seem to say it all.

Their faces coming closer together as that tether pulls them closer. Foreheads resting against each other _its right it's just not right now_ past conversations running through his head realizing that having this woman in his arms it's finally right. This moment is right and there is no reason to hide or feel guilty about what they feel anymore. With decision in mind he expertly spins her out before drawing her back into him but this time he crashes his lips passionately against hers letting her feel the fire igniting through him.

The moment Damon's lips touch Elena she melts into him. Her fingers instantly combing through his hair, not planning just letting how natural this feels take her over. Her hands desperately gripping his shoulders before moving to cup his face in her hands as they devour each other's lips their mouths getting reacquainted with each other.

Their kisses becoming all the more intense and passionate causing Damon's tongue to slip out and run along the seam of her lips. The simple move resulting in Elena moaning against his lips as she wraps her arms tightly around him needing him closer.

For far too long they had been dancing this metaphorical tango between each other. One step forward and Damon would draw her small frame against him only for her to take two steps back when a bump in the road would block them. It had taken too damn long for his liking but tonight they had finally been able to meet in the middle and their steps were completely in –sync with each other. No longer were they letting themselves feel guilty about what they were feeling but instead they were finally allowing whatever was between them to consume them fully. Passion radiating off both of them, their hands wandering the others body and their kisses becoming much more urgent and hungry. Damon's tongue flicking out and running it along her bottom lip pleasure immediately coursing through him as he swallows Elena's moan.

Closer he needs to be closer to her and from the way Elena now has used vampire speed to rush them over to the wall shoving him against he knows she wants the same. The sound of the lamp crashing to the floor but not giving a damn about it because he's too wrapped up in the woman cupping his face and pushing her body against his.

Elena not wasting a moment or having willpower to fight off what's been building up inside of her for too long then she'd like to admit. Yanking Damon closer driving her tongue deeper into his mouth, not knowing where to keep her hands as they move all over the place before fisting his button down shirt in her hands. Drawing herself back from the kiss so Damon can see the yearning in her eyes, taking the material of his shirt in her hands and ripping it right down the middle. Elena's appreciative gaze dropping down to Damon's naked torso and admiring the treasure trail leading towards the hidden treasure that she so desperately craves. Zeroing in back on his lips as she pounces latching her lips back onto his.

Drawing back for a brief moment Damon catches the lust reflecting in her gorgeous orbs and he doesn't even have the chance to get lost in her eyes as she reattaches her lips to his. Their lips fused together as Elena cups his face tenderly in her hands and pushes her body up against him. It's this move alone that makes Damon want to show what she's been missing and whose in control in this situation. Taking the upper hand and mirroring Elena's past move he flashes them towards the opposite wall immediately pinning her body to the wall. Arms locking around his neck as their mouths attack each other, tongues coming out to play participating in an erotic tango for dominance. Grabbing her leg he hitches it around his waist resulting in her core now pressing against the throbbing erection concealed by his jeans letting her feel just how much he desires her and letting her know this is all because of her. Too many damn times he had fantasized about moments such as this but never in his wildest of dreams did he think he'd actually be given a chance to have it.

The only sounds heard in the Boarding house are their panting, growls and moans all mixing together as they kiss fervently. She's close so close but it's still not enough for him because he needs her closer. Pushing his frame harder against hers creating a friction between them. Feeling Elena reaching for anything to brace herself so that she can return the push and once she finds something to hold onto it results in her dress riding up.

Not wasting a second as the tips of his fingers dance along her skin as he continues to kiss her senseless. Relishing in the way their bodies' mold together making Damon need to know how it feels to be flesh to flesh with her. Elena's next move suddenly causing Damon's pants to be two sizes too small as he feels her roll her hips against his making him go absolutely mad returning the action as he thrusts his hips against hers. A delicious yet torturous friction being set between the two and finally deciding that he's had enough waiting he locks his arms securely around her waist and flashes them straight up towards his bedroom.

He's pretty sure he just went beyond vampire speed at the quick rate they've ended up in his bedroom but then again one can't blame him for his eagerness. Arriving to his bedroom he sets Elena down on the floor who impatiently pushes off his button up deciding it's only fair as he places his hands on the center of her dress and with one impatient and expert move the dress splits right down the middle as she kicks her boots off, mirroring the movement and toeing off his own. Pushing the now torn dress over her shoulders expecting her to suddenly shy away from him but instead she surprises him as Elena practically shoves him onto the bed. Not even getting a second to process it as he feels himself pinned down with Elena now straddling him. The sight alone is enough to make him salivate because never would he have predicted she'd be this dominating. _Quiet ones are always the wild ones_ desire reflecting in his baby blues as he admires the black lingerie she's wearing but knowing that will be off very soon if he gets his way.

Brown meeting blue and hips meeting hips as Elena grinds her small frame on his clothed and throbbing erection "Elena" he half pleads and he's not quite sure what he's asking for. Hands settling on his bare chest as she leans forward and crashes her lips against his. Hands that had been resting on his chest moving upward to cup his face and he realizes she's doing it so that she can be the one in control. Teeth capturing his lower lip as she sucks on it drawing a pleased moan from the back of his throat. With the way she's teasing his mouth and grinding against his lips he's pretty sure he's going to lose it. No woman has ever had the power to make Damon shake with need like this until Elena _the point is to show her what she's missing not what you're missing_ needing to take the reins back. Without giving her the chance to protest he's flipping them over now resulting in her body being pinned beneath his as he hovers over her. A smug smirk immediately showcased on his lips seeing her eyes widen in surprise "it's my turn" noticing the pout that protrudes on her lips he leans down and kisses the pout away "trust me you're going to enjoy this."

Drawing back from her lips he begins to trail his lips downward as he delivers a set of hot open mouth kisses down the length of her neck. Taking his time as he explores her skin wanting her to know that he's going to worship every part of her body. Capturing her skin between his teeth lightly sucking against it. Stopping his movements at her chest and marveling at the way he sees her breasts rise and fall. Even though they are vampires he finds it highly ironic with the way her breathing is becoming erratic and he knows she's been anticipating this for awhile.

Patience was not his virtue tonight and the ripping of her bra off proving exactly that. Slipping the strap over his finger before flinging it across the room and not missing the lyrical giggle that sounds from the angelic vixen beneath him. Damon's smile matching hers but soon it fades as his gaze falls upon her glorious breasts before him _fuck….fuck….fuck_ oh how he had caught himself many times dropping his gaze lower to her chest wanting nothing more than to worship them and now he was getting that chance.

All through the events of tonight Elena had been confident but now with her almost naked he could see suddenly she was shy as her gaze turned away from him. "Hey" framing her face in his hands so that she's forced to look at him. The lust that had been mirroring in his eyes changing to adoration "you're breath taking Elena every part of you steals my breath away." The pad of his thumb tenderly stroking her cheek before his hands move lower each cupping a perfect breast "I love the way your breasts fit" relishing in the fullness of them "as if they were made for me and me alone."

Massaging each of her breasts, smirking as he feels her arch herself back pushing herself more into his hands. Using the pad of his thumb and rubbing it along her pebbled nipples "you're so perfect" his mouth practically watering at the sight of her hardened peeks just begging to be given attention to. _Happy to oblige twins_ lowering his head, opening his mouth and fastening his lips around her left nipple. Taking his tongue swirling it around, around, and around her nipple and loving the way she's mewling against him.

Hands gripping onto Damon's raven locks as he lets out a low howl at the way she's practically tugging against his scalp causing him to be forced to look up at her "yes?"

"You're wearing too many clothes" she states in a matter of fact tone.

A rich chuckle vibrating past his lips dipping his head down and trailing hot kisses up under her ear "than do something about it" taking his tongue, finding the sensitive spot right behind the lobe and latching onto the shell of her ear sucking against it.

Hearing the smugness in his tone Elena decides to fight back as her nimble fingers work his belt halting her movements for a second as she feels Damon's tongue circling her right nipple. Eyes falling closed for a brief moment at his mouth greedily licking, sucking, biting and tugging against it with his blunt teeth. _Oh he's good_ needing to catch up she boldly slips her finger inside of his pants _should have known_ no boxers to be found as he's completely commando which works for her as she closes her hand over his throbbing erection.

No words could describe how good it felt to have Elena touch his cock that simple touch alone was enough to make him ten times harder. _Oh so you want to play, game on_ continuing to give attention to her breasts this time pushing them both together creating the ultimate cleavage upping his methods even more his fingers slide down the scrap of flimsy lace covering her heated core. His hungry mouth opening wide taking both of her nipples into his eager and awaiting mouth and like a starving man who is finally being blessed with food in front of him he feasts upon them.

Teasingly he circles her clit through the black lace resulting in a whine slipping past his lips because he knows exactly what she wants the problem is he isn't going to give it to her just yet. Elena's hands once again fisting in his hair yanking him back upwards and smashing her lips against his as he more than happily returns the kiss.

This kiss anything but gentle and slow in fact it's somewhat sloppy as their teeth knock together and tongues crash together but the kiss alone is enough to distract Damon letting Elena use it to her advantage. Hungrily returning the kiss before putting vampire speed to work and reversing the positions as she sits aside him sending him a triumphant smirk as he looks up at her in surprise.

Shock displaying in his eyes as he stares up at the beauty before him "well played."

Elena's smile widening at his words giving him a reward as she bucks her hips over his before pushing him back down onto the mattress "I learned from the best."

"Who might that be" he questions with an arched brow.

Lowering her head "you" beginning to kiss down his chest, alternating between hot open mouth kisses and feather light kisses "distract your opponent it gives you the chance to get the upper hand" she speaks in between kisses.

 _My girl is a great listener_ recalling their training sessions they had after Stefan and Klaus had returned and even though he had pretty much always been by her side it gave him a little more reassurance to know she could take care of herself. "You're a good student" he comments swallowing hard as she watches her head further and further south.

"Thank you" hands working to pull down his pants, tugging them off and tossing them on the floor. "I had a good teacher" seeing the relief in his eyes that he's finally free she lets her gaze drop to his impressive length wanting nothing more than to get familiar with it but knowing that's exactly what he wants. Instead she moves back on top of him restarting her previous actions as she once again begins to trail her lips down his chest going lower and lower each time.

Even in his fantasies it wasn't this good because he was able to envision it but not truly feel it. Right now he was feeling her blunt teeth grazing his skin and every now and then he'd feel her give soft bites down his chest before taking her tongue and soothing it. _I'm going to self combust….fuck_ everything that Elena did seemed to bring him closer and closer _this is what happens when you fantasize and have happy time over this woman the second it becomes real it's too much._ Needing something to keep him collected he grabs onto the first object he can find which are his pillows and the second he's greeted to the sight of her reaching her destination of his cock he grips the pillows for dear life. _RIP pillows_ he thinks to himself hissing as her hand wraps around his member but that's not what causes him to swallow hard it's the fact that her eyes are trained on his the entire time as she licks her lips.

Was it even possible to make the Great Damon Salvatore a stuttering and withering mess because if it wasn't Elena had just made history. Elena's lips now dangerously close to his cock and smirking as she feels him buck up trying to thrust himself forward. "I remember when I first saw him" the tip of her finger ghosting along the tip of the head "of all days it was my birthday a day I wasn't looking forward to and I came to tell you about another location" leaning down she finally delivers part of what he wants as she kisses around his hardness. "I didn't expect to be greeted to you naked…and as furious as I was I couldn't help but sneak a peek….it was impressive then but now that I see it up close" allowing her hair to fan, brushing her long and straight tresses against the length of his cock "damn."

Damon couldn't even think straight "Elena" a moan escaping him as he catches sight of her pink tongue darting out and tracing it against the line of his hip.

To know that Damon couldn't even form actual sentences causing pride to fill her. She hated to think of how many women he had been with through the years not to mention his experience towered over hers but with the way he was reacting now she knew she was doing more than a good job. Lowering her face to his throbbing and impatient cock she flicks her tongue at the leaping tick giving a lazy lick.

 _Fuck I'm trembling I'm actually fucking trembling_ "wh-what are you doing to me" he half croaks feeling her press a kiss to the inside of his thigh.

"The same thing you do to me each time we're together" offering him a coy smile "seducing you and arousing you."

"I'm pretty sure you and I were never in this compromising of a position trust me I'd remember it vividly" trying to remain collected as ever even though she's already driving him to the brink of pleasure.

"Damon" she begins "just because we've never been this intimate doesn't mean I haven't been aroused by you….every time you've walked into a room I'm seduced by you, when you give me a lingering stare I'm seduced and every time we briefly touched I'm entranced by you." Watching his reaction at every word that slips past her lips "and when you talk" a soft hum of approval sounding "that soft as silk voice of yours I'm seduced by it each time wondering what it would sound like in the bedroom."

Sure Damon had known Elena felt something towards him sometimes he'd cheat and use his enhanced senses to sniff the air catching the scent of her arousal or listen in on her hammering heartbeat. To actually hear it confirmed from her lips was something that made it all the more better.

Knowing that Damon was anticipating her next move assuming she'd slowly take in his magnificent cock that deserved to have a monument crafted in his honor _let's see how he does with this_ not letting him prepare for what's to come as she sinks her mouth down on him.

Eyes bulging the moment her mouth wraps around his cock and he's surprised that he hadn't accidently shoved her off the bed with the way his body jolts from the pleasure that she is delivering to him. "Oh fuck" he hisses between clenched teeth putting the pillows now into a death lock. Eyes wanting to close in sheer pleasure but the sight of Elena Gilbert's mouth wrapped around his cock is too glorious of a sight to turn away from which causes him to fight to keep his eyes open. Relishing in how fucking amazing it feels to have her lips wrapped around his cock, mouth warm and wet resulting in an escaped groan coming from him.

Feeling delight course through her at the sight of Damon panting before her deeming there nothing better than seeing Damon 'always in control Salvatore' losing his cool because of her. Hollowing her cheeks together, moaning as the tip of his cock hits right up against the back of her throat.

Maybe it was the simple fact that to people Elena included he was known for his seducing and seductive nature while Elena gave off this good girl vibe but the sight of her moving up and down his length was far from innocent. "Fuck" her teeth scraping along his flesh, Damon's fingers threading into her soft tresses tugging her closer as his hips move on their own accord thrusting himself into her willing mouth. "Lena" he hoarsely begins "I….you have to stop" he practically whimpers hearing his inner voice taunting him for sounding like some whipped pussy _have Elena Gilbert swallowing your cock whole like a damn pro and you'd understand._

Too much it's too much to the point that it's actually hurting because he's fighting himself not to give in. Since she had gotten her taste he finds it only fair for him to get a turn.

Fingers moving into her hair before tugging her upward with enough force to remove her mouth from his cock this resulting in a pop sounding because of the suction. Before she can protest he's grasping onto her shoulders, reversing the position and having her right where he wants her. Not knowing which one of them makes the first move or caring as their lips fuse together in another passionate lip lock. Practically tasting him on her tongue as they hungrily kiss for a few moments more than pleased with the way their bare skin comes in contact with each other. The tip of Damon's finger playing with the fabric of her panties but he doesn't rip it off just yet.

Elena breaking the kiss so that she can press kisses to his shoulder, moaning as she feels Damon's lips working down her skin "Damon" she whispers against his skin. All she wants is for him to be inside of her, hands traveling down his back, drawing him closer to her wanting to close any and all distance between the two of them "I need you."

Never had a statement sounded so beautiful and he finds himself smiling "I need you too much more than you know" he whispers running his hands along her mile long legs and trailing them up her thigh. "I've wanted this for so long but I'm not going to rush this Elena" continuing to play with the fabric of her panties "because you are a woman to be worshipped." Slithering himself down lower pressing wet and hot open mouthed kisses to each patch of skin that he moves past "and I plan to worship you in every way possible" pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh.

Time had she heard right? Was he really going to take his time with this? Of course she didn't mind being worshipped but hadn't all they been doing was taking their time? "Slow and steady doesn't always win you the race" she rasps out wanting his mouth to touch her as soon as possible.

A rich chuckle sounding as it vibrates against her skin "slow and steady will make you come undone on my tongue darling." Giving her an impish smirk as he captures the fabric of her panties between his teeth and ever so slowly drags them down her legs. Damon's steely blues remaining trained on her as he does this watching as Elena lifts her head briefly off the pillow to meet his gaze before falling back down again. Grabbing the material of her panties to assist him he continues to pull down until she's completely bare to him. Hungry eyes feasting at the sight of her pussy "see patience works" giving her a wink and then blowing against her sex.

All she finds that she can do is moan in appreciation at his ministrations. Pleased that her panties were finally removed from her she watches as he lifts the sopping wet piece of lace to his nose and like the seducing devil that he is he inhales it. _How the hell does he do it….everything about him just screams sex_ the sight alone making her shudder in pleasure.

The scent of Elena's arousal heavenly and sinful as ever "is there anything about you that isn't perfect" he questions embedding her scent to memory. Setting the elastic on his ring finger, twirling it and watches as if flies of f his finger landing on his desk. Hands making their way down her goddess like body _puh-lease even the goddess would find reason to carry jealous over her she has no imperfections_ his hands caressing her arms, breasts, belly and thighs before taking hold of her legs. Keeping his gaze intently locked on her prying her legs apart revealing her throbbing pussy to his lust filled gaze. Seeing that her panting is practically now out of control he places his hand over her stomach "relax baby" he gently coos, bowing his head down towards her hot core and inhaling her "you smell delicious….good enough to eat."

"Oh god"

Taking his finger and tracing it down her slit "actually it's Damon but considering that's the mantra you'll be repeating over and over again I can understand the confusion" tracing her folds and mentally mapping out each new patch of precious flesh awaiting him.

"You're cocky"

"I can't argue with you on that" his finger now moving down to her dripping pussy "here I am giving myself a glowing recommendation. On paper my resume seems impressive but now comes the interview." Peeling back her slick folds making her exposed to him completely as he runs one finger against the top of her slit starting to let it travel downward. Slowly moving his hand along her exposed clit, stroking the wet opening of her pussy and keeping his gaze trained on her. Damon's hands gentle but demanding already knowing the right way to touch her. Moving his hand up and down along the outside of her sheath already feeling pride at the way she shudders knowing she expects him to push a digit inside but instead moving his finger back up causing her sweet juices to run from his fingers and now pressing them firmly against her clit.

"Damon please" she's already at the point of begging him and his mouth hasn't even touched her. _Bastard_ his middle finger slowly circling her swollen nub _oh you talented and teasing bastard._

"God Elena I love seeing you like this" he confesses trailing his free hand up to her breast in a parallel motion "watching you tremble beneath me" circling her hardened nipple with his thumb and plucking it between his fingers. "Seeing you in such an exposed and vulnerable state" his hands moving skillfully over her soft and naked flesh "and all because of me." Replacing his hand with his mouth not missing the chance to take her nipple between his teeth sucking greedily against it and positioning himself between her open legs.

Hard calloused fingers continuing to envelop in the folds of her pussy "I need you" and though he doesn't give her exactly what she desires he gives her something to help with the pressure sliding one digit inside of her tight cunt. "Damon please" rocking her hips against his finger and gripping it tightly with her inner muscles.

Barely above a whisper he hears her plea drawing him to move up so he can press a kiss to her lips "soon" he promises against her lips before letting his mouth journey back down her delicious body. Sucking and kissing everything in his path because everything is too good to pass up.

"P-please make good on that promise"

"If there is one thing you know about me it's that I always keep good on my promises" trailing kisses up her inner thigh "now we've reach the part of the interview were I showcase my oral skills." Taking his tongue and dragging it over her delicious clit letting his hands part her open even more. Circling her clit with his mouth and then capturing her little numb between his teeth softly sucking against it.

Elena mirroring Damon's previous action as she grips onto the pillows behind her "fuck" she hisses out not even aware she knew such a word in her vocabulary.

Hearing such a curse word come from her pretty mouth encouraging him even more as he continues to make love to her pussy with his magical tongue "how are my skills so far" he murmurs.

"More" biting her lower lip "I'm a real….cr-critique you're going to have to show more."

"As you wish Miss Gilbert" his lips caressing her slick pink tissue.

With Damon's tongue on her most intimate of places she's pretty sure she's at the point of not even being able to remember her own name. Locking her ankles behind his back and tugging him closer towards her as she pushes the sole of her feet against his back.

Hips thrusting upwards signaling to Damon what she wants and he happily complies spreading her outer lips wider for his eager tongue. Flattening his tongue and running it from the opening of her entrance, and dragging it all the way down to her throbbing clit.

Elena's hips violently thrusting upward, hands slamming into the sheets, gripping them and no longer able to keep her eyes open "more….more."

Repeating his previous action and then taking his tongue along her clit "how's this feel" he whispers taking the tip of his tongue and circling it over her bundle of nerves.

"So good" her hips rocking on autopilot "Damon please" pleasure shooting through her "I need more….more."

Never once was he known for saying no to Elena unless of course it concerned her safety. Giving her exactly what she wants he drives his tongue deeper into her heated confines relishing in the way she's thrashing against him. Flicking his tongue out and slicing it straight into her tight inner walls, his nose rubbing against her bundle of nerves.

This was their first time and yet the way Damon was touching and attending to every sensitive spot it was as if they had been doing this for years. "Damon I'm…..I'm close" she protests trying to pull away but his hands lock around her legs keeping her trapped in his hold.

The release on her tongue teasing his own and he knew she wanted him to draw back but he couldn't because he had her so close to the edge and he wanted her to fall. "Let go, cum for me Elena and let me drown in your taste" his tongue entering her and using vampire speed to flick rapidly against her clit with his thumb.

Even if she wants to fight she can't because the throbbing in her pussy tears through her body causing her frame to convulse as her mouth opens letting Damon hear just how good it feels. "I'm cuming" she cries out letting her orgasm take over rolling through her in waves and each one more powerful than the last "Da-Damon I'm cuming."

Correction now pretty damn sure that he's never heard more of a beautiful statement. Elena's sweet nectar now gliding and sliding down his throat, taking in everything that she is offering to him and not wanting to waste a precious drop. The twitching slowly subsiding as he continues to get lost sucking and swallowing each sinful and heavenly drop that rains down his throat. Once he knows he's gotten his fill and that she's done for now he presses a soft kiss to her clit, sucking softly against it before breaking away and moving up so that he can meet Elena. Leaning down he presses soft kisses to her lips before pressing a kiss to each of her closed lids, cheeks, temple, down her leg and ending at her lips again.

Bit by bit Elena returned from her high finally aware of her surroundings and the kisses that were being dropped on different parts of her body. Coming back from her euphoric haze she opens her eyes to see the object of her desire and so much more looking at her with desire pooling in his eyes. Elena knew what came next she could feel it pressing against her and as pleasurable as it felt she couldn't bite down the nervousness.

Damon catching a look of worry in her eyes already assuming the worst _it's a mistake….I knew this was too good to be true_ beginning to draw himself back.

Feeling Damon pulling back she catches onto his paranoid thoughts causing her to grip onto him "I want this Damon" she firmly states. Looping her arms around his neck so that he can't escape and also so that his weight comes down upon her. "I want you" his powerful body beneath hers "it's just."

"Just what?"

"This is my first time having sex as a vampire and I know it's not as painful but" her gaze drifting to his impressive length "you're big."

Suddenly the disappointment on his face turning to a more than triumphant smirk "I know."

Rolling her eyes as she swats his chest "and I know you have experience when it comes to this but this is all new to me….and…..and I'm scared I'm not going to be good enough and you'll get bored."

Wait a second, rewind Elena was scared he'd be disappointed? "You silly girl" shaking his head "yes I have more experience considering I've been around a lot longer but every past" not wanting to say fuck or sex "incident will pale in comparison to what you and I are about to do."

"What's that?"

"Make love"

The way that he delivers it so soft and tender causing adoration to fill her eyes as she nods her head "then make love to me Damon."

Still wanting to take things slow he glides his finger along her bare pussy, slipping his digit inside of her as her wetness makes it easy for his finger to probe through. Adding another digit and stretching her pussy completely "we're taking this slow" he whispers wanting to wipe away any anxiousness she's feeling. Slipping his fingers in and out of her for a few moments before removing them all together. Nestling himself between her legs, face inches from her as he strokes her cheek, bowing his head down and pressing a lingering kiss against her lip and then drawing back to look at her. Feeling that she is ready he hoists her leg up causing the tip of his cock to press against her clit but still he doesn't yet enter waiting for her to give him the all clear. It never comes instead he feels his head pulled down, connecting their mouths together as his cock pushes into her in one fluid and quick motion. Their mouths mashed together, skin to skin as the rest of the world disappears only leaving them in it as it's supposed to be.

The second that he enters her she feels like she wants to scream but his mouth silences her as he swallows her cries. Elena's fingers moving to his shoulders as her nails dig into his flesh and from the way he hisses against her she can tell that had actually hurt. Their eyes had been closed the second they had joined and as if they could suddenly read each other's mind they opened at the same time. Brown meeting blue and she can't help but wonder what is more penetrating Damon's gaze or his thick cock that was moving deeply inside of her.

Their thrusts solid at first as he takes it agonizingly slow letting her get use to his size but from the way her nails are roughly digging into his flesh he knows she needs more. Both of them wanting to feel every inch of each other as Elena's hips rise up to meet him halfway causing them now to rock back and forth harder.

"Faster Damon" she pleads as her fingers thread through his raven locks "harder" tugging roughly on his lip as their lips devour each other hungrily. Their movements becoming all the more frantic especially when Damon hits the sweet spot inside of her resulting in her locking her legs around his back and digging her heels against his ass.

"You feel incredible" he moans against her lips.

"So do you" barely able to speak as her back arches off the bed drawing Damon into her even further.

With each new second that passes their kisses get rougher and their thrusts get faster. Slamming his hips into hers establishing a tempo between them and when he knows she's ready he decides to try something out "get ready to feel the perks of being a vampire" increasing his thrusts adding in vampire speed.

Elena had heard of earth shattering sex the type of sex that causes the bed to creak or even break but she never had experienced such sex until now. The constant pounding that Damon was delivering against her pussy resulting in the bed squeaking because of the pressure.

Reaching out he grips the headboard of his bed to give himself better leverage thrusting into her as if his very life depends on it. With Elena mewling and moaning beneath him he thought he had won this round when it had come to dominance but she stunned him as he once again suddenly found his gaze lifting to meet her. Ocean blues darkening at the sight of her riding him, rolling her hips against him that he's pretty sure he won't last long. Grasping her hips as he digs his nails into her flesh, creating an indentation but knowing it will soon heal.

"Mm Damon" her hands looping around his neck showing and taking what she wants as she pulls his frame up pressing a hot kiss to his lips. Finding she can't get enough of his kisses too many missed opportunities in the past and now making up for it and continuing to ride his cock as she slides up and down on him.

"Elena" matching her passion filled moans his gaze not knowing where to go because there are so many options. First appreciating the way her breasts skate across his chest glancing down to see her hard nipples knowing they need attention and not wanting to ignore them he cups one in each hand. This time his ministrations a little rougher as he tugs, tweaks, pulls and pinches her nipples between his fingers.

Close she's so close he can feel it as her muscles tighten against his cock. Pushing his hips up with more force to match her movements "are you close?"

"Yes" feeling her walls clenching against his cock "what about you?"

"Clo-close very close" Elena riding him even harder now and he knows she's desperate for a release. Wanting to help her he reaches down interlocking her hand with his and dragging it down to her clit "cum for me Lena" he huskily whispers against her lips. Taking their interlaced hands and starting to rapidly brush it against her clit "cum with me."

The request and the flick more than enough as she lets herself go resulting in her crying out his name and throwing her head back in pleasure as she lets go.

For Elena it had been the Damon's statement and the rapid flicking of her clit to get her to reach her release but for Damon it was the sight of Elena completely falling apart and being free. Elena's pussy tightening around his cock causing a roar of pleasure to escape from him as it bounces off the wall. A chorus of each other's name sounding from the others lips as they tumble over the edge together. Damon no longer holding back as he shoots a jet stream of cum inside of her, holding onto Elena for dear life as her small frame trembles against him.

After a few minutes the earthquake that had occurred before them finally settling as they still remain embracing each other. Pants escaping both of them and when they finally return from the haze, trying to control their panting they connect their lips kissing lazily and slowly knowing there is no rush because they have all night.

Vampires they are vampires and yet they find themselves both drained causing both of their bodies to collapse onto the mattress, their bodies refusing to part as they remain entangled together. Their limbs wrapped around each other that you can't tell where which body ends and the other begins.

A satiated pair of blue meeting an equally sated pair of brown "well" Damon begins "that was certainly worth the wait" he supplies with his signature smirk.

Elena's shy smile expanding at his comment "oh yeah" dancing the tips of her fingers along his chest before rolling onto of him this time giving him a coy smirk.

"What are you doing?"

Lowering her head so that her lips are inches from his "making up for missed opportunities"

It's in this specific moment right here as Damon gazes into those warm brown yet mischievous eyes that he realizes never in one hundred and forty five years has he ever been this happy

Until now….


End file.
